Lost
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: Lisanna tricks Lucy.. All in Fairy Tail believe Lisanna and betray Lucy.. What will Lucy do now? Sorry if the summary sucks but please read.. Sorry for grammar mistakes if any


**Lost ~By Jaishree**

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please read on**

Its been 3 month since lisanna had come back from the dead... Today lisanna told Lucy to meet her at the south park at 6 pm.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lisanna told me to meet her at the south park today at 6 pm and so I did .. I went to the south park and found Lisanna standing there waiting for me.. She asked me if I like Natsu.. Yes I did like Natsu but I didn't know how to tell her that.  
"Come on Lucy just tell me.. Do you love Natsu?" Lisanna asked while looking at me "Hmm.. Lisanna I do like Natsu but I don't know if he loves me back or not" I told her blushing.  
"Say Lucy, how about I go tell this to the whole guild" she smirked

"You would never do it" I told her she smirked

" well then catch me before I reach the guild and I'll not tell anyone" she told still smirking

"Okay I'm fine I said" as I saw her running to the guilds direction and I chased her but while chasing her I saw that she had a knife in her hand but I didn't bother about it and I continued to chase her.

I chased her till the guild but couldn't catch her.. I saw her standing near the guild doors.. I ran upto her, she All of a sudden pricked the knife into her tummy..

I was shocked, she put the knife down and started to scream

"Mira-nee, Natsu help me please" I was shocked to even utter a word..

The whole guild came out hearing lisanna scream and Mira caught lisanna and asked her what happen and how was she hurt..Natsu stood right beside her.

"Lucy.. Lucy tried to kill me beacause she wanted Natsu all for herseld" Lisanna uttered.. I looked at her shocked

"Lisanna I never-" I was cut off when Natsu slapped me..

He was on the verge of killing me

"Lucy how could you do this to Lisanna" Mira cried

"Minna please don't do anything to her, Let her be.. Please" lisanna told to everyone

" I never thought you were a bitch" Natsu told as he turned around and took lisanna in his hand and ran towards to infirmnary

Everyone turned their back on me all calling me bitch and all.. I stood their crying..

I never thought lisanna would trick me like this I ran to my apartment and started to cry.. No one even tried to ask me what happen.. No one listened to me I cried all day until I fell asleep crying

I woke up the next day and remembered what had happened.. I started to cry again.. Even Natsu.. Even he never trusted me.

He slapped me..

I had lost my mom..

I had lost the love of my dad..

I had lost everything but when I fould Natsu and entered fairy tail I thought I had a new family and now that family is gone.

I lost the love of my life.

I lost my two sisters Erza and Mira

I lost my brother Gray

I lost my best friend Levy

I lost all of my friends in Fairy tail.

I cried for a whole weak.. I never went outside.

Is there a meaning for me live anymore when I lost everyone?

The only option I had to get rid of this world was Dying.. I wrote a letter to the members of fairy tail.

I know they would never come to see me ever. so I posted the letter to the guild.. I knew in half an hour the post would reach the guild since it was a magical letter.

I took my keys and kept aside.. I went to my kitchen, took and Knife and pierced it.. I felt immense pain and fell to the ground i knew that I would be dead before anyone finds me.. blood was oozing out and later my whole world became blank.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V : At the guild**

A letter flew in the guild straight into Mira's bar table.. Mira took the letter.. Everyone was crowded near mira including Natsu and Lisanna.

"What's that Mira?" Erza asked

"Its a letter" Mira replied

"Who's it from?" Gray asked.

"Oh its from Lucy" Mira replied

"Mira tear that letter and throw it aside" Natsu replied in a harsh tone

"No Natsu, Lets hear what she has to say since she's not come to the guild" Master told "Mira start reading the letter" Master continued

"Okay" Mira said as she opened the letter by removing the magical seal on it.. Everyone where angry over Lucy for trying to kill one of their own

Dear Fairy Tail

I know that everyone is angry over me assuming that I tried to kill lisanna but let me tell you what exactly happen on that day..

None of you even gave me a chance to explain what happen and turned your back.. I know no one is interested in listening but please don't rip the letter before reading it completely.  
here's what happen

Flashback

Lisanna told me to meet her at the south park today at 6 pm and so I did ..

I went to the south park and found Lisanna standing there waiting for me.. She asked me if I like Natsu.. Yes I did like Natsu but I didn't know how to tell her that.

"Come on Lucy just tell me.. Do you love Natsu?" Lisanna asked while looking at me

"Hmm.. Lisanna I do like Natsu but I don't know if he loves me back or not" I told her blushing.

"Say Lucy, how about I go tell this to the whole guild" she smirked

"You would never do it" I told her she smirked

" well then catch me before I reach the guild and I'll not tell anyone" she told still smirking

"Okay I'm fine I said" as I saw her running to the guilds direction and I chased her but while chasing her I saw that she had a knife in her hand but I didn't bother about it and I continued to chase her.

I chased her till the guild but couldn't catch her.. I saw her standing near the guild doors.. I ran upto her, she All of a sudden pricked the knife into her tummy..

I was shocked, she put the knife down and started to scream "Mira-nee, Natsu help me please" I was shocked to even utter a word..

Flash back end

Well you'll do know what happen after that.. But as a stellar mage I swear on my mom in heavens, My spirits in the spirit world I never tried to kill lisanna..

I was tricked by her.. You guys hurt me so much.. You'll were the only family I had.. When i lost you guys is there any reason for me to live?

Well no right.. so I'm gonna die now.. By the time you guys read this message I would already be dead.. I don't care if you guys don't trust me even now.. Just hand over my precious key friends, My spirit friends to a good stellar mage who would love them more than me.. Please tell them that i do apologize to them for leaving them.

I think you guys are now very happy that I am no more a bother to you guys right ..

But I really did miss you guys and I will always miss you'll..

Gray please take care of Juvia.

Mira please take care of my spirits until they reach a good stellar wizard Erza take care of Gray and Natsu.

Levy-chan the last chapter of my story is sent to fairy hills.. you can read it once your home

Natsu.. I loved you.. But you never even trusted me.. I hope you live a happy life from now on since I'm no longer a bother to you.

Master please take care of everyone in the guild.

I hope my absence brings you guys to smile.

Thanks for being my family when I had none.

With love

Lucy

* * *

Everyone in the guild had guilt written on their faces..

Mira turned towards Lisanna who stood their.. Mira was very angry "Lisanna is what Lucy said true?" Mira asked with pure anger lisanna gulped as she saw all the fairy tail members look at her with the same anger

"Y-Yes.. I'm sorry but I also loved Natsu and I didn't like it when they alsways sticked together even after I had come back I thought Lucy would leave the guild and go.. But I never expected for her die" Lisanna said as she started to sob.

Everyone in fairy tail stood silent as tears fell from their face.

"Luce" Natsu shouted as he ran towards Lucy's apartment

Erza,Gray,Levy,Gajeel,Mira and Master followed him.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

How could I act like this? How come I never let Lucy speak on that day? How come I never trusted the person I loved?

I ran towards her house.. I could smell blood along with a hit of vanilla as I neared Lucy's apartment.

Luce please be alive. I prayed as I jumped in through Lucy's bed room.

I ran looking for her.. I saw her in the kitchen Lying on the floor while she was drenched in blood.

"Luce" I gasped as I ran to her and picked her up in my hands..

I heared some foot steps and saw Erza,Gray,Levy,Gajeel,Mira and Gramps standing there.. They all had tears in their eyes..

Lucy was completely pale.. but she was still alive her heart beating completely slow..

I shook her "Luce wake up.. Look at me" I told her and squeezed her hands..

"Nat..su" she told while she opened her eyes slowly..

"Luce please don't leave us please stay with Us" I pleaded

"I'm sorry Lucy stay with us.. Forgive us" Erza said as she and others came closer to us..

"Minna.. I...Love...You... Guys... Natsu... I...Love...You...Please...do..n't..cry" Lucy said as she did a Fairy tail symbol in her hand..

"Luce please" I called as I held her tightly.. "Luce I love you too, Please don't leave me" I said while crying "I.. am..g-glad to...h-hear..I..Lo"Luce stopped as her eyed became lifeless and her hand dropped to the floor..

Her heart beat completely stopped..

"Lucy-chan" Levy cried loud as Gajeel comforted her

"Lucy" Erza,Mira and Gray started to cry

"I lost my child just because I didn't trust her" Gramps cried I couldn't believe it..

Lucy was in my hand her body pale and cold with lifeless eyes yet a small smile on her face..

I Lost her I cried.. I cried like hell.. "Luce come back" I told as I cried.

"I will always be by your side.. Don't cry please.." I hear Lucy's voice even though I couldn't see her face.

"I promise I will wait for you and meet you when the time comes Luce" I told as I closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know the ending is not so good but please review :) **


End file.
